


Losing your sister in a loopy dimension

by marmasto



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: Magical Dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmasto/pseuds/marmasto
Summary: Jushtin takes his friends to see the magical sanctuary but Solaria got far too curious of the well.Solaria is 4 and Jushtin is 18





	Losing your sister in a loopy dimension

“Wah, wah waaaaaaahhh.” Jushtin spoke to the crocodile in the strange fashion that was required. This made his friends a bit confused but also a little amused by this. The youngest of the the group Solaria watched her brother with curiosity. She was curious to know what he was doing. “Brother...what are you doing wahing at the crocidiley?” Jushtin held his hand up to signal for her to wait. 

 

“Wah, wahhhh waaaa.” Finally the crocodile responded, complied and set out for the lake. Standing up Jushtin brushes himself off. “Well it took me a bit to remember how to say it but I got there in the end! Well Sol I was talking to the gate guardian to let us into the sanctuary.” Sazmo laughed. “Wait so all that was you having an important conversation with that thing? Pff you Butterflys are so whack.” Giving Jushtin a light punch on the arm as he stood over to the waters edge. “So uhh what now?” Peepee chimed in. 

 

Almost as if it was on que the water began to have a large dome structure come out of it’s surface. And on que Jushtin answered Peepee’s question. “Well we jump on over and go inside.” Solaria tugs on Jushtin’s coat. “Didn’t mommy tell us not to go here unless there was lots of bad things happening?” Jushtin remembers what his mother did most curtainally say. “Welllll we are just having a look. What mum doesn’t know won’t hurt her to not find out.” Bringing a finger to his lips he winks as he hints to what he wants Solaria to do, to not tell their mother. Putting her hands on her mouth she nods.

 

Satisfied that she won’t tell on him Jushtin picks her up and hops over to the entrance, placing her down as they enter. The whole group were mesmerised by the beauty of the place. Jushtin was proudly watching their amazement taking pride in his family’s heritage. What he didn’t notice though was his sister running off and over to the well. She saw a sparkle come from it and was hoping to find a pretty coin or something like that. Reaching its edge she was met with a pool of sparkling liquid. She leaned closer and closer trying to reach for it and cup it in her hands.

“My ancestors would go here during times of strife and danger. But that doesn’t mean you can’t come here just to look at it.” The place was definitely amazing but there must be a reason that they are not meant to be here on normal terms. Walking over to the base of some of the statues one of the Princes Tibenz looked over to notice Solaria looking down a well, her legs dangling in the air as she leaned deeper and deeper. Not thinking much about this as Solaria seemed to be secure he walked back over to the others. 

After looking around the place for sometime, Jushtin decided that it was time to them all to leave. “Ok guys I think that’s the end of our visit. Let’s get going.” Before they all left Peepee called out to Jushtin . “Hey dude where is your sister?” In a moment Jushtin became aware of her absence. Looking around frantically he wondered that very thing. Until he looked up at the well to find one of her shoes on the floor near it.

“Oh corn!” Running up to the well he looks down into it. “No no no no no!!” Trailing behind him Sazmo puts a hand on his shoulder. “Dude what happened?” Jushtin looked at Sazmo and had a look of pure terror. “Mother is going to skin me alive. And cob who knows what the commission will do if they find out I lost the heir to the throne!” Looking down the well Sazmo put two and two together. She fell down.

“Oh corn! She could drown! We gotta get her up!” Sazmo was ready to jump down into the well of gold water but Jushtin stopped him. “No! You’ll never come back out my friend.....I have to do it.” Looking down into the depths he turns to his friends and tries to explain the dimension that is within the well.

After a quick explanation and making a “Don’t let Skywynne know that we lost Solaria in the weird trippy magic land” plan to make sure they all survive this ordeal. Tying a rope to his waist Jushtin now had a life line. “I want you guys to pull me out in exactly 2 hours. If I start pulling on it heavily biggest bet is that I went coo coo and I am trying to go somewhere too far away. Just make sure I don’t do that.” The other men nodded.

Jushtin liked the magical dimension, it was beautiful. But the whole amnesia loopy thing that happens with it is not a good compromise to him. But here he was with a rope to his waist and diving headfirst into it. He should’ve kept Solaria close.

Taking a deep breath he looks to his cru who all give him a nod once again, Whizbag decided to say something “Good luck there young lad.” With that he readies himself at the edge of the well and plunges directly into it. In an instant he was met with air once again as he lay in the golden waters. Looking up at it’s purple sky and getting up quickly. 

“Ok! Gotta find my sister Solaria! Find my sister Solaria.” He repeated these words to himself as he traversed the area. Eventually he spotted some millhorses in the distance. “Looking for your sis- heh hehe ee those are cool...WAIT!” Smacking his face he tries to refocus. But it was no use. “Looking for my uhhhhhh...what was I doing here again?” Looking back at the creatures his eyes were full of pink sparkles. “I wanna hold one..” running over he grabbed one in his arms and spun around with it, having completely forgotten why he was here in the first place.


End file.
